


pomegranate

by phalangine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Interfering Aliens, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phalangine/pseuds/phalangine
Summary: Jim finds himself dealing with the fallout after an alien casts a love spell on the crew.





	pomegranate

**Author's Note:**

> i owe a **massive** debt of thanks to my indispensable beta kinneys, who made this a significantly better fic

The crew of the _Enterprise_ is hammered. Absolutely, knee-bucklingly hammered. Shit faced. Drunk as skunks.

As their captain, it's only natural that Jim is leading the way to alcohol poisoning. Or whatever kind of poisoning humans get from this alien drink. Whatever it is, it feels too good not to come with a wicked hangover. But damn, it's worth it.

Across the room, he can see Bones glowering, shoulders hiked up to his ears. Jim should go and check on him, make him join in. These aliens are genuinely friendly, and Jim wants his best friend to relax and just be happy like everyone else.

For the moment, though, there is a very beautiful alien woman smiling at him from two feet away, and Jim knows what that kind of smile means.

"H'llo, beautiful," he purrs.

Her smile widens. "Hello, James Kirk."

"Y'know m' name?"

"I know many things," she says, nodding.

"Wha's yer name?"

"Kagül. But that is not important."

Jim frowns. "But- but it is."

Her smile gets somehow even wider. "You are a curious man, James. I thought the men of my planet were prone to thickheadesness. Yet here you are."

Jim frowns harder, not liking the sound of that. "Hey," he objects. "W're s'pposed t' be frien's."

"Friends sometimes have to tell each other difficult truths," Kagül points out. "In this case: you are neglecting yourself- and your beloved."

"My wha?" Jim stares at her in disbelief. "S'rry, but I don' have one o' those."

"You do. You just don't see it yet." She tilts her head, considering. "But, as your friend, I think I will help you." She closes her eyes, and through her lids, Jim sees a flare of red light. "There," she says, opening her eyes once more. "Things will become clear soon, James Kirk."

Aliens, Jim decides, are weird. "Ummmm, thanks?"

"You are welcome." And with that, she pats his hand and gets up.

Jim shakes his head. Very weird.

He cranes his neck to look for Bones, only for his friend to slide into Kagül's abandoned chair.

"Strike out?" Bones asks.

Jim nods.

"Poor guy. Maybe you should drink some more of the aliens' mysterious and not at all suspicious alcohol. That sounds like a good idea."

"Since when're you a drunk- a drink skep- skeptic?"

"Since I watched a holovid on gut flora and realized that even if this stuff isn't a poison, you'll probably be sick out both ends tomorrow."

Jim wrinkles his nose. "Yer so... thinky. Too much thinking."

Bones gives him a flat look. "Don't come crying to me when it turns out your gut doesn't like what you forced into it."

They both know that is exactly what Jim is going to do, just like they both know Bones is going to come up with something to make it better. He'll grumble the whole time, but he'll do it. That's the great thing about Bones. He's too soft-hearted not to want to help someone in pain. Even when it's that person's fault. Jim lost track of the number of times Bones patched him up, sobered him up, or just sat with him when he was a mess at the Academy.

Smiling to himself- he has the best crew- Jim reaches out a clumsy hand to pat Bones' leg. He winds up overreaching, though, and has to grab hold of Bones' thigh higher up than he intended. With both hands.

"Whoops!"

He looks up, a joke on the tip of his tongue, when he notices that Bones' face has frozen. He's just staring down at Jim, not breathing. Jim blinks up at him, expecting one of Bones' usual wry brush offs, but it never comes. Bones just keeps looking at him.

It could have gone on for hours if Scotty hadn't stumbled into Jim.

"Sorry, Captain!" he calls over his shoulder as one of the local women drags his away.

Jim watches the two of them stumble away and briefly wishes his night were looking so positive.

He turns back to Bones, and his friend looks normal again.

"You're hammered," Bones says around a sigh. "Let's get you back to the ship."

"But I wanna stay."

"Too bad. Come on. Up you get."

Jim hauls himself to his feet, only to sway dangerously. Bones grabs his arm just in time, tugging Jim out of death's reach and hauling one of Jim's arms around his neck.

"Let's go, Captain," he grumbles.

Jim nods amicably and lets Bones drag him away from the dining hall. He feels suddenly exhausted, and going to bed sounds like a great idea.

****

**_xx_ **

 

Jim wakes up in a bed that isn't his. There's nothing new in that. Waking up in Bones' bed, though, that hasn't happened since the Academy. He knows it's Bones' bed because Bones specifically requisitioned a special pillow for his delicate face and delicate neck. Jim gave him shit for it for a week straight, but now that he's used it, he can see the error of his ways. This pillow is heavenly. Bones truly knows best.

"Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty," Bones' voice calls, too loud. "Time to get up."

Jim groans.

Bones rips the covers off Jim, exposing him to the cool air.

"Ack!"

"Come on, Captain. Up you get."

Jim doesn't feel like getting up. He squirms away from the cold, reaching in vain for the the sheets. Bones has them well out of Jim's grasp, though, and he clicks his tongue sternly.

"Let's go, Jim. You're due for an officer's meeting any minute now."

With that, Bones grabs Jim's arms and bodily drags him into the en suite. "You stink," he says unkindly. "Shower fast enough and maybe I'll make an excuse for you to get hangover food from the mess."

Perking up, Jim doesn't wait for Bones to leave before he hops out of his clothes.

"Animal!" Bones hisses on his way out. "I'll go grab a uniform."

Jim smiles to himself despite the rolling in his stomach. He's got a good crew.

 

**_xx_ **

 

Bones is as good as his word. There's a neatly folded uniform waiting for Jim when he pokes his head out the door and a tray of greasy food waiting on the newly made bed.

"You never used to make your bed at the Academy," Jim observes as he emerges, fully dressed, and stuffs a large bite of breakfast into his mouth.

Bones shrugs. "It's an easy way to feel in control," he says as he leads the way into the hall. "On a mission like this, it's too easy to slip into a depression or restlessness. An orderly living space can make all the difference."

Jim thinks of his own room, immaculate save the bed, and winces.

"I saw that."

"So what?" Jim asks around a mouthful of food. One of Bones' brows quirks, and Jim sighs. "It's a regular meeting, right? Nothing special."

"Just a routine update, yeah."

 _Good_ , Jim thinks. Maybe he'll be able to catch a nap.

 

**_xx_ **

 

Jim doesn't get that nap. Instead, from the moment he and Bones walk in, things get weird. Spock doesn't comment on their lateness. Instead, he quietly asks if Jim's food needs to be warmed up. Scotty nearly falls over himself suggesting a way he could jury-rig a makeshift microwave. Uhura meanwhile just gives Jim a soft smile. "You really should get here on time, you know," she says, but her tone is too gentle for the rebuke to hit home. Chekov offers Jim a sip from his flask, which Jim would have turned down even if he couldn't feel Bones glaring at him. And Sulu...

Sulu waggles his brows at Jim. Suggestively. Jim ignores it.

The only normal one is Bones, who takes the seat to Jim's left and clears his throat.

"If we could get going?"

"You're the reason we're late," Uhura points out.

"That was more Jim than me, but that's fine. The sooner we start this, the sooner it ends. Who wants to go first?"

Spock does. He spends the entire time he delivers his report looking Jim dead in the eye. It makes Jim instinctively tense up.

Scotty and Sulu are equally bad, tripping over themselves and confusing Jim more than their chatter usually does.

Chekov goes on a fifteen-minute tangent about who knows what, but nobody stops him.

Uhura's presentation is flawless, but she keeps giving Jim these looks. Looks that, on another face, would signal that it's time to run. On Uhura, they just make Jim's gut hurt.

The only saving grace is Bones, who delivers his report with his usual level of irritation.

"Are you even listening?" he hisses at one point, elbowing Jim in the ribs. "I don't give reports just to hear the sound of my own voice."

Jim isn't entirely convinced of that, but he isn't about to say so. Not when Bones has a look in his eye like maybe he'll invent a vaccine to jab in Jim's neck.

By the time the meeting ends, Jim is glad to escape to the quiet of the bridge and the safety of his chair.

Except that leaves him alone with his odd crew, and now there's no Bones to glare them away.

Spock won't stop staring at him. It's giving Jim the heebie jeebies. Uhura actually smiled, full-on smiled, at him.

It's unnerving. He doesn't linger when his shift ends, just gratefully hops to his feet and walks- not runs- away, pretending he doesn't hear Sulu call his name just before the doors shut behind him.

 

**_xx_ **

 

The weirdness doesn't end there. Even the lowest officers start giving Jim meaningful looks. They watch him wherever he is, whatever he's doing. Even eating becomes uncomfortable.

His only safe spot, besides his rooms, is the Med Bay. Bones is just as cranky as usual, which is reassuring. It also means he doesn't put up with his staff eerily watching Jim.

"Thanks for this," Jim says as he chows down on his lunch in Bones' office. It's the standard mess meal, but eating it here, where no one is paying attention to him, feels like ecstasy.

Bones doesn't look up from his PADD. He just grunts and absently pats Jim on the shoulder.

Jim smiles to himself. He did well when he picked his best friend.

  
**_xx_**

 

To Jim's horror, things with the crew only get worse. Spock comes to his quarters every night. He claims it's for chess, but when Jim lets him in, all Spock does is stare at him. His chess is messy, and when he finally leaves, Jim feels more unsettled than he had on the bridge.

And Spock isn't the only one.

"I can't sleep," he complains to Bones during breakfast. "They keep coming to my door, and even if I could ignore the noise, I have to answer in case it's important."

Bones scratches at his jaw, eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "What if we swapped quarters?"

Jim snorts, but as he chews his cereal, he realizes Bones isn't kidding. "Seriously?" he asks around his food.

Bones glares at him but nods. "I'd be there in case something happened, and I could send them to get you."

"You're serious."

"I'd like my captain to be rested, so yeah."

"Aw, Bones. You do care!" Jim bats his eyes at Bones, whose glare only deepens.

"Shut up and finish your food."

 

**_xx_ **

 

After another uncomfortable shift on the bridge, Jim returns to his quarters to get his pajamas. He grabs them, does a quick tidy-up of his quarters, then makes his way to Bones.

They bump into each other in the corridor outside Bones' quarters.

"Thank you again," Jim says wholeheartedly. He's looking forward to a full night's sleep.

"Like I said, I want my captain to get enough sleep," Bones says gruffly. Jim knows him well enough to know his friend is actually being sensitive. Unless something drastic has changed since the Academy, Bones doesn't sleep well. He's got too much responsibility, too much regret, to sleep soundly.

Jim hates for Bones to lose any of the precious sleep he does get, but he's losing his mind. He needs quiet.

"Go frighten some yeomen," he says brightly.

Bones rolls his eyes but heads off to Jim's quarters.

Jim slips into Bones' quarters a moment later. Just like their Academy days, Bones' belongings are arranged neatly. He's left his PADD behind, Jim notes in surprise.

Curious, he picks it up.

"There's no way his password is the same," Jim breathes as he enters Bones' Academy password.

The PADD opens onto the home screen, and Jim heaves a sigh. Bones really ought to be more careful with his technology.

He should put it away, but Jim is just too curious about what Bones gets up to.

The most recent apps all contain medical journals and Bones' notes on them. Buried between them and one of the popular games nearly everyone in Starfleet plays- and damn, if only Jim could tease Bones about giving in and playing it- is an app that has Jim's name in the preview.

It's his medical file, he realizes quickly. That means it's okay for him to read it. Which he does.

The majority of it is incomprehensible doctor talk. He recognizes a few phrases, though, mostly in his list of injuries. It's an impressive list, longer than most captains', and it's only going to get longer.

Poor Bones.

Then Jim gets to the notes section. He reads these, too, of course. There's something different about the tone here, something softer and less clinical.

 _Kirk is a genius,_ one note begins, _but repeated head trauma may have compromised his intellect. See: tried adopting a tribble._

Here is where Bones replaces Doctor McCoy. They're just as smart as each other, but the doctor is a staunch professional. Bones is the guy who tells you you're an idiot while he patches you up.

Amused, Jim keeps flipping through the pages of his file, hunting for hints of Bones in the notes. He doesn't have to look hard.

_Yet another near-death experience. Idiot doesn't even seem concerned._

_Broke his arm trying to impress an alien woman. Moron._

_Damned hero complex._

Then he gets to a note that makes him pause.

_His confidence in my ability to save him is terrifying._

Jim hadn't thought about it like that, but it's true that he relies on Bones to save him when push comes to shove. His doctor has yet to fail him. Bones deserves that confidence, though. As Jim's friend and as CMO, Bones carries the weight of the entire ship. It only seemed right that Jim should lean on him, too.

But maybe that's wrong. Maybe Bones would be happier if Jim carried his own weight.

As soon as he thinks it, Jim shakes his head. That isn't what Bones is about. If he were unhappy, he'd say so.

Suddenly, the novelty of flipping through Bones' thoughts wears off. Jim feels heavy from not sleeping, and he quickly, gratefully, changes his clothes and slides into Bones' bed.

It smells like Bones, he notes idly as he settles in. There's something comforting about that, a feeling like he's tucked safely away from everything.

He's never been a sound sleeper, but wrapped in Bones' sheets, he can't help but think this night will be different.

 

**_xx_ **

 

Jim wakes up feeling lighter than he has in ages. He also wakes up hard.

He stares down at his treacherous lap for a long time. What the hell is he supposed to do with this? He's not jerking off in Bones' bed. But it's been a long time since he had to luxury of getting off, and he really doesn't want to ruin his good mood by wasting precious water on a cold shower...

In the end, the choice is taken away from him. The security system beeps, and a moment later, Bones walks in. If he notices Jim sitting awkwardly, he doesn't comment on it.

"Fresh uniform," he grunts as he tosses clean clothes at Jim's head. "I'll see you at breakfast in ten."

"Didn't sleep well?" Jim asks.

Bones shakes his head. "It wasn't that bad. Besides, we're in peaceful territory. You shouldn't need me for more than physicals."

In other words: yes, it _was_ that bad. Jim winces. "Thanks again."

"Just get ready."

 

**_xx_ **

 

Breakfast is as uncomfortable as has become the norm. Only Bones' growling and occasional elbowing gives Jim a lick of space. They sit next to each other, with Jim at the end of the table, instead of across. Normally Jim would encourage his crew to be comfortable talking to him, but this is just excessive.

"You'll come to the bridge, won't you?" he asks, just shy of begging as he and Bones leave behind yet another doe-eyed crew member.

Bones snorts. "That bad, huh?"

"Bones, please."

"Fine, fine. I'll come along. I'm not sure what help I'll be, though."

"You can keep Chekov from flirting with me," Jim says quickly.

Bones' brow quirks. "He's a boy, Jim."

"Exactly!"

"Exploding planets, no problem. But a pent-up teenager? What a life you live."

Jim bites his tongue. Bones will see.

 

**_xx_ **

 

Bones is quiet through the entire shift. He found a chair somewhere and dropped it next to Jim's at some point, and he spends the shift silently glaring at everyone from it. He even manages to cow Chekov.

Luckily, the shift is otherwise quiet, and Jim manages to steal away at the end without any awkwardness.

Bones follows one step behind. "That," he says as the door shuts behind them, "was eerie. Did Spock look away from you at all?"

"No," Jim says unhappily.

"Did I hear Uhura giggle at that pathetic joke you told Sulu?"

"Yep."

"Jim, something's off."

"Yeah, no kidding." Jim sighs.

"No, Jim, I mean seriously off. How long has this been going on?"

Jim casts his mind back. "A few days, maybe a week tops."

"And what happened a week ago, Jim?"

"Kagül," Jim breathes, coming to an abrupt stop.

Bones frowns and stops, too. "I was thinking of the Capularians, but all right."

"Kagül is a Capularian," Jim explains. "I was drunk and she did something with her eyes- Shit, Bones. She must have whammied us."

"You think?" Bones shakes his head. "We'll have to go back."

"How am I going to explain it without tipping them off?"

"You're the captain. Lie."

 

**_xx_ **

 

Jim does lie. He lies out his ass, citing a made-up Starfleet regulation for diplomacy they "failed to meet" while they were with the Capulans. He can tell the crew is suspicious- they're acting strange, not unintelligent- but they follow his orders to return.

Now Jim just has to bear another week of weirdness.

 

**_xx_ **

 

He’s on his way to the Med Bay on day two of their return voyage when Uhura corners him. She’s been acting especially strange the last couple days. No second-guessing him, no snappy replies. She’s just kept shooting him significant looks- looks that Jim just can’t parse.

“Did I do something wrong, Captain?” she asks, sounding genuinely hurt. “Because if I did, I need you to tell me.”

Jim flounders for a moment, completely thrown. He can’t think of a single thing Uhura did that could even vaguely be construed as wrong, let alone something he did that would give her the impression she had.

“Of course you didn’t,” he says eventually. “Why would you think you did?”

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

He has, but he’s been avoiding everybody. “That’s not true.”

“Yes, it is. I had class with you, Jim. I know when you’re dodging someone.”

Jim winces. He forgot about that. “Look, Uhura-”

“Nyota.”

“Uhura,” Jim says firmly. “You’ve done an impeccable job leading Communications. I can’t think of anyone I would trust more to run your station. All right?”

“But, Jim…” Her eyes go wide and round, and Jim’s pulse starts racing. He knows even before she says anything that whatever is coming isn’t good. “Jim, be honest with me. Isn’t there something more that you want? I must be able to do _something_ ,” she purrs, reaching out and smoothing the front of his shirt.

And that, he knows, is his cue to get the hell out of there. “Sorry, no, there isn’t- I’ve gotta see Bones, anyway. You take care, though!”

He would like to say he doesn’t run from her, but he does. He absolutely hauls ass from his office to Bones’.

When he tells Bones what happened, his friend just shakes his head. “All the more reason to get back to the Capularians,” he says darkly.

Jim couldn’t agree more.

 

**_xx_ **

 

He continues sleeping in Bones' room. He doesn't know how Bones convinces the crew not to visit it, but somehow Bones does. Jim quickly gets back to getting his full eight hours.

Bones, on the other hand, only looks worse and worse.

"You aren't sleeping," Jim says during lunch, pointedly ignoring the way Scotty and Keenser are staring openly at him.

Bones shrugs.

"You know as well as I do that you shouldn't be running on replicated coffee alone."

"Well, what do you propose?" Bones asks, exasperated.

The answer comes without Jim's input. "We should bunk together."

Bones' expression goes blank. "No."

Jim blinks, thrown. "But, Bones-"

"No buts! I said no."

And that's the end of the conversation. Bones swallows the last of his coffee and practically runs to the window to return his cup. He doesn't pause on his way out, just ducks out the door.

Without him to keep the crowd at bay, Jim gets mobbed.

 

**_xx_ **

 

It takes Jim until the middle of the night to figure out what went wrong. Once he does, he can't fall asleep. He itches to talk it out with Bones.

So he does. It's not as if Bones will be sleeping.

He doesn't bother knocking, just types in his passcode and walks in.

Bones is sitting with his back to Jim's bed. He's fully dressed, save his feet- his boots are tucked neatly against the side of the bed, just like he did at the Academy. There are dark circles under his closed eyes, and his head is tilted back. He looks worn out in a way Jim instinctively doesn't like.

"Don't tell me they found you," Bones grunts.

Jim shakes his head. "Nah, Bones. I'm good. I came to talk to you about something else."

Bones swivels his head and peeks one eye open. "What might that be?"

"The last person you shared a bed with was Jocelyn, wasn't it?"

"It was," Bones says warily.

"Then it's no problem," Jim says brightly. "I'm not married to you. We're just friends. So you can sleep next to me. I'll even keep my hands to myself."

For a second, Bones looks destroyed. Then he shakes his head. "You're right. Of course you are. But I'm better off alone-"

"Bullshit. You're the loneliest man I know, Leonard McCoy. Now shut up and budge up."

That puts some spark back into Bones. He gets to his feet, eyes narrowed. "Don't you try to captain me on this, Jim."

"Try? Who said anything about trying. I'm ordering you, Bones."

Somehow- probably because of Jim- the two of them wind up grappling. They're of a height, about the same weight, but Bones is more of a runner where Jim is the real fighter. It takes some maneuvering- Bones is a wily guy and not above biting and kneeing sensitive places- but eventually Jim manages to pin him down on the bed.

They're both breathing hard, and for a crazy moment, Jim sees Bones in a different light. He's panting from something else, his eyes wide as he stares up at Jim because he's excited not because he's wary.

The thought disappears as quickly as it came, leaving Jim feeling shaken without knowing why.

"Stay with me," he asks. "Please, Bones. Just until we figure out what's wrong with the crew."

Bones closes his eyes, and Jim knows he's won.

 

**_xx_ **

 

Jim wakes up the next morning cuddled up behind Bones. He's got an arm over Bones' waist and a knee between Bones' thighs. He can feel the gentle rise and fall of Bones' chest under his hand. The soft swell of Bones' ass is pressed squarely against Jim's pelvis.

Biting his lip, Jim carefully extricates himself from the jumble of limbs. The last thing he needs is for Bones to wake up with Jim's dick pushing at his ass.

Bones probably wouldn't even care- he's a doctor, after all. He's already intimately acquainted with everyone on the _Enterprise_. He would probably laugh it off as a symptom of Jim's youth.

For some reason, that makes Jim's gut twist.

He ignores it and, after checking the time, gets up. A quick shower won't wake Bones; the man is dead to the world when he sleeps.

Maybe if it's cold enough, Jim's dick will stay down for a while.

 

**_xx_ **

 

The shifts, and days, that follow go smoothly. Jim eats his meals with Bones in the Med Bay and sits with Bones on the Bridge, then goes back to his quarters with Bones to relax. He ought to be tired of Bones by now. Instead, he finds himself relieved to have Bones so close at hand. Usually his best friend is working all the way in Med Bay where Jim can't reach him. Sure, he'd come onto the bridge when he had nothing to do or something important was happening, but this feels more like their Academy days, where they were each other's anchor. Bones is always within reach, always ready with a dry quip or a complaint. He effortlessly takes Jim's mind off his problems.

The comes bedtime.

No matter what position Jim starts out in, he always wakes up holding Bones. Once it's just an arm flung over Bones' belly. He starts to hope that maybe he's getting used to Bones being in his bed and growing away from the embarrassing cuddles.

The next time he wakes up, he's practically on top of Bones.

It wouldn't be a problem if, deep down, he didn't enjoy it. If he didn't want to keep holding onto Bones. If he didn't want to tuck his head against Bones' shoulder and breathe him in.

Jim has known for a while that he has a bit of a crush on Bones. The guy is as loyal as they come, and Jim knows himself well enough to recognize that that's the sort of trait that gets his attention.

It doesn't help that Bones is attractive yet chronically single. It's been more than four years since his divorce. He ought to be dating again. Yet he isn't. He just nettles Spock and grumbles at Jim and chastises his injured crew mates. He has Jo, too, but she's light years away. And she's just a kid. Bones needs another adult, an equal.

If he would just date someone, Jim could crush the stupid part of him that's hung up on Bones. But he doesn't date anyone. He hangs out with Jim instead.

Peeling himself away from Bones, Jim heads for the shower.

 

**_xx_ **

 

The Capularians are bemused to see them so soon but are quick to allow the ship to return. They greet Jim amicably, almost too amicably. He requests to see Kagül, a request that is met with confusion rather than reluctance. The fledgling embassy nevertheless manages to send someone out and fetch her with surprising speed.

"Hello, James Kirk," she says softly as she takes a seat in the chair across from the one Jim planted himself in.

"Hello, Kagül," he says in return. "Care to explain why you put a curse on my crew?"

She frowns. "I did not curse anyone."

"Then why are they all acting like they love me?"

"Is that what they are doing? Hm, that is not what I expected."

"So you admit you did something to them."

"No, to you." She lifts one hand and takes hold of Jim's chin. "And I see you are just as lost as you were before."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jim snaps, pulling away.

She lets him go. "I wanted you to realize you need not be alone," she says sadly.

"Of course I don't. I have my crew."

"I meant in life."

Jim blinks, thrown. "You... wanted me to find a partner?"

"I had intended this, yes."

"Then why not just tell me?"

"Because I do not know who it is! The spell was supposed to help you see that there is someone on whom you can lean. Someone who will suffer to see you happy." She lowers her face. "I am sorry for the distress I have caused. I will nullify the spell immediately."

"Good." As he thinks about it, however, Jim realizes he has a chance to get an answer for the question that's been bugging him. "Hey, Kagül?"

"Yes, James Kirk?"

"Why would someone be exempt from the spell?"

"Exempt? No one was exempt."

"But Bones- My CMO wasn't affected."

"Are you certain?"

"Well, he was just as crotchety as ever. No songs, no staring, no nothing."

"And you are... pleased with this?" she asks.

"Well, I was relieved I could count on him to bring some sanity to my life. Although, it would have been fun to see what Bones is like when he's in love."

"And you are certain he is not?"

Jim's heart stops. "Excuse me?"

"You are certain that your Bones is not in love with you?"

"Of course I'm certain," Jim says, dismissing the idea immediately. "Bones doesn't love me. We're best friends. That's all."

"If you say it is so, then it must be."

It's not as if there's any other option. Bones can't be in love with Jim. If he were, Jim would know.

Wouldn't he?

Kagül's eyes close and flare white again. When she opens them, she looks exhausted. "It is done. The spell is neutralized. You may return to your ship and find all is well."

"Thank you," Jim says, meaning it.

Kagül only nods, her expression downturned.

 

**_xx_ **

 

Jim returns to ship, and all is as Kagül promised. The staring is gone. The doe eyes are gone. Everything is business.

He itches to go find Bones, but he takes his seat on the bridge instead.

Bones doesn't come back to the bridge, but maybe it's because he's tending to some Engineering boys who got into a fist fight while Jim was gone. Not that that would take especially long.

While he’s waiting and wishing Bones would just show up, he notices Uhura throwing looks at him. They aren’t like the last ones; these are distinctly embarrassed. Jim was going to give the crew a rundown as a whole, but maybe it would be better if he singled Uhura out.

Looking around at all the studiously quiet officers, perhaps he shouldn’t bother.

“By now,” he announces, “you must be aware that something strange happened on the _Enterprise_.”

Most of them nod. A few duck their heads.

“While we were on the Capularian planet, one of the natives cast a spell. It was well-intentioned, but it had the unfortunate side-effect of making you all believe you were in love with me. Needless to say, everything that was said or done while the spell was active will not be held against you.” Here, he looks directly at Uhura. “Some of you behaved in ways that were far from the norm. You couldn’t help it, and I don’t expect you to hold it against yourselves. All right?”

This time, everyone nods.

“Excellent. Now, back to your jobs. We’ve got space to explore.”

 

**_xx_ **

 

By the time Jim's shift is up, he's practically vibrating with the need to see Bones, but rather than bother Bones in the Med Bay, he heads to his quarters. To his relief, Bones' belongings are still there. It's just his pajamas and some extra uniforms, but Jim is glad to see them regardless. Bones wouldn't leave his things here forever. He'll have to come back for them eventually.

"Eventually" in this case proves to be the beginning of the next shift, just in time for bed. Bones walks right in, already looking annoyed.

"There you are," Jim greets him. "I was beginning to think you'd never show up."

Bones' frown deepens. "Why would you think that? My stuff is here."

Jim belatedly reminds himself that Bones didn't hear the conversation with Kagül, so he has no idea what Jim's been thinking about for the past sixteen hours. "Sorry. Just had a weird conversation with a Capularian."

"Are there any non-weird conversations with aliens?" Bones asks as he starts stripping down.

Jim watches with a mixture of longing and dread. Maybe he doesn't have to, though. Maybe he could reach out, touch Bones like he wants to. Maybe Bones would reach back.

He doesn't do it. He can't be sure what Kagül implied is true; he needs more than suggestion if he's going to risk his friendship with Bones.

Tearing his eyes away, Jim makes himself ready for bed, too. It isn't until the two of them are under the blankets and Jim is almost asleep that it occurs to him that this isn't necessary anymore.

"Hey, Bones?"

"What?"

"The spell wore off. You can sleep in your bed if you want."

"A little late with that revelation."

"Sorry."

"I'll go back tomorrow," Bones grumbles. "I'm not leaving your room in the middle of the night like one of your one night stands."

Jim's hearts stutters. Bones is nothing like a one night stand. Jim would never let him go.

"Sure thing, Bones," he says. "Whatever you want."

 

**_xx_ **

 

He wakes up clinging to Bones. Bones is lying on his back, arms and legs thrown wide. Jim is pressed up against him, his head on Bones' chest, one leg thrown over one of Bones', both of his hands balled in Bones' shirt. He's more comfortable than he's ever felt. He doesn't want to get up. He doesn't want to go back to sleeping alone.

No one was exempt.

Maybe Jim has a chance. Maybe, just maybe, he can convince Bones to take a chance on him.

Bones stirs. One of his hands comes down and finds its way to Jim's head. His fingers tangle in Jim's hair, and he tugs Jim's head tighter to his chest, sighing lightly when Jim lets him.

Maybe Jim isn't alone in this.

They lie together for a long time. Bones' chest rises and falls below him, rocking Jim gently. Jim falls into a doze, warm and comfortable where he is. His heartbeat slows to match the one below his ear.

He's on his way to falling back asleep when Bones says, "Mornin', sunshine."

Jim's heart skips. He waits, tensed, for Bones to call him out, but Bones just lies still, unusually silent.

"Morning," Jim agrees slowly. "How are you?"

Bones hums thoughtfully. "I'm tired, Jim."

"How come?"

Bones doesn't answer, but Jim thinks maybe he already knows why.

"Kagül explained the spell she cast," he says tentatively.

"Did she now?"

"Yeah. Said she wanted me to see I wasn't alone."

"And did you see that?"

Jim thinks back over every meal they shared, the bags under Bones' eyes, the way he felt comfortable in his own skin waking up cuddled up with Bones. "Yeah. Yeah, I did."

"That's good."

"Funny thing, she made everyone fall in love with me. That's why they were acting so funny."

Bones tenses. "Makes sense."

"But not you. You didn't change one bit."

"Jim, I..."

"I'm glad you love me," Jim says, cutting off any attempts at a denial. He turns onto his belly, settling between Bones' thighs, and looks up at his best friend. "It makes it easier for me to say I love you, too." He drops his chin onto Bones' sternum and watches him through his lashes. "Don't go back to your room."

Bones nods slowly. "I can do that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What if I wanted you to kiss me? Would you do that?" He's teasing now, just a little.

Bones' lips twitch. "Yeah, Jim. I can do that, too."

Leaning up, Jim whispers, "Then why don't you?"

He feels Bones' smile against his lips. It stays there for the next kiss and the one. Then it moves, following the soft press of Bones’ lips against his temple.

His cheek. His neck. His chest. His belly. His thighs.

It disappears for a while, replaced by the heat of Bones’ mouth around him, but he feels it again sometime after, when he tastes himself on Bones’ tongue. He’s sure Bones can feel his smile in return, but that’s all right. Everything’s all right.

He falls asleep curled up in Bones’ arms, and for the first time, he isn’t afraid of waking up.


End file.
